Devil In Disguise
by xJodiex
Summary: When things are going too well for Chuck and Blair, surely something has to go wrong? Chuck has made a lot of enemies on his way to the top, but will it be Chuck, or Blair that pays the price ?


[I've written fanfiction before but i've never [published anything, so any type of review - critical or otherwise would be really appreciated. I know this chapter is sort of slow but it's sort of a way of building up to what's to come. Hope you enjoy!]

_When things are going too well for Chuck and Blair, you know something has to go wrong. Chuck's got some nasty business associates and has made a few enemies. But will it be Chuck, or Blair that pays the price? Rating K._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl or any of it's story lines or characters.**

For the past few months, everything had been going exactly to plan for Chuck Bass. Blair was finally by his side, his beautiful girlfriend who for some reason loved him just as much as he loved her, and was proud of him. The Empire was doing fantastic. Business had been rolling in since the holiday season, with reservations coming in thick and fast. There'd been no word from the elusive Jack Bass in months. Perfection.

As for Blair? Well, things were pretty great for her too. Sure, NYU was… difficult. Of course she'd never tell this to Chuck, but for the portion of her life that she spent in that hellhole, she was mostly miserable. Her pride got in the way of saying anything, but she was lonely. She had her minions, yes, but she had no friends. The feeling of exclusion damaged Blair's self esteem. Ever since she could remember there'd always been this sense of not being good enough, like she was a disappointment. Blair loved her mother, but she knew that her mother had been disappointed with her. _Why can't you be more like Serena?_ She'd once asked. When she was around her mother the feeling of inadequacy never left her. Constant worries occupied her thoughts, _I'm not skinny enough, not beautiful enough, not talented enough. Just… not enough._ Queen B was an expert at hiding her feelings, and her low self-esteem wasn't something she paraded around.

It was a Tuesday night in late February and Blair and Chuck were out to dinner in _La Rouge_, Manhattan's newest restaurant for the privileged. But neither Blair nor Chuck were fully concentrating on the other. Of course, they were both too preoccupied to even notice the lack of concentration in the other. It wasn't until a familiar face broke the spell of silence that they both were brought back to reality.

A slim blonde figure appeared at their table, her eyes darting between the two, taking in the lack of conversation.

"Lily. A pleasure to bump into you as always." Chuck said, standing up to kiss his step mother on the cheek.

"It's been too long Charles, darling. But of course we're both busy. I read that article in the paper yesterday, it seems The Empire is going strong. Bass Industries is running smoothly as well, of course. I'm so proud of you Charles." Lily spoke with an affectionate smile on her face as she clasped the hand of her step-son.

"Blair you look simply beautiful tonight. I adore the new Gucci line, isn't it like no other?" She asked as she kissed her daughters best friend on the cheek.

"It is divine." Blair agreed. "I saw Serena just this morning actually and she said you were doing well, it's so nice to see you though." Blair turned her head slightly to glance quickly at Chuck, whose silence had alarmed her. He cared about Lily a great deal, and his lack of time for conversation with her was unusual.

His eyes were focused on two men sitting at the bar. The stern set of his lips told Blair that he wasn't pleased to see them.

Not wanting to worry Lily, Blair took control of the situation.

"It's getting late so we really should be going. I have early classes tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep. This bright and fresh look takes work! Chuck, are you ready?" To her own ears she could hear the rambling, but hoped that Lily wouldn't notice. As she spoke Rufus made his way towards them. Saved. Lily would be taking a seat to have her meal anyway so their departure wouldn't seem unusual.

Chuck had known they were watching them as soon as they'd set food in _La Rouge. _Blair was oblivious and he hadn't wanted to concern her, but he'd been distracted all evening. He'd barely tasted the supposedly exquisite food of the restaurant. The wine had tasted cheap. But he knew that was just the worry talking. Their fascination with him and Blair was odd, but he'd soon know what their problem was. A quick phone call with his PI and within a few hours he'd know everything about them. He drew his eyes back to Blair as she said his name. Even in a moment of distraction the way his name sounded coming from her sent shivers down his spine. After all this time she still had an affect on him. He still couldn't believe his luck, he knew he didn't deserve her, but he was so in love with her it didn't matter. Saying those three words. Those eight letters had been the most terrifying, dangerous thing he'd ever done. But it'd been worth it and they'd never looked back.

"Blair's right. We really ought to be going. Have a lovely meal, both of you." He gave a nod to Rufus, kissed Lily on the cheek and took Blair's hand as she gathered her things. He watched as Lily and Rufus took their seats after bidding their farewells.

"I'm ready. Let's go. I really do have class tomorrow morning. And my Professor hates me so I don't want to be late because I've overslept." Her familiar bossy tone put a small smile on his face as they left the restaurant, but his eyes glanced back to where the two men had been sitting. But they were gone.

Blair wasn't a complete idiot. She knew Chuck had been watching a couple of guys sitting at the bar. They certainly looked out of place. What with their knock off designer suits and greasy hair. It was a bit repulsive, to say the least. Sometimes it was as if social class and high society meant nothing.

"Chuck, who were those guys at the bar? They didn't exactly look like they're from the Upper East Side. Even Brooklyn's too good for them. I saw you watching them, are you acquaintances ?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little self about. I thought I recognised them from the club, but it appears I was wrong. And I don't think they were looking at us. Or at least they were looking at you. But who wouldn't stare at you? You turn heads everywhere." He didn't like lying to her, but what was the point in worrying her over something that could potentially be nothing? Opening the door for her, Blair walked past him and onto the street, a small frown on her face. Did she believe him? As they climbed into Chuck's limo those worries vanished from Blair's mind. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. It didn't matter if she'd been preoccupied with worries about school. Any night with Chuck Bass was a good night.


End file.
